Terra's Return
by simplyacritic
Summary: It's been three years since Terra's stone death, and the Titans were doing great. Raven and Beast boy were friends, and slowly accepting their feelings for each over. Then the unthinkable happens and Terra is back. Can Raven recover from this deadly encounter or will she lose the fight for her life. BB/Rae, Terra bashing to the end.
1. Terra

**Thank you for your time and I promise there will be a lot of Terra bashing. So sit back and relax. If you could go and check out my other stories that would be great. Dark Secrets is on hiatus until I choose a Co-writer and The Only One will be updated at least once a week. This story shall also be updated once a week if possible. Now on with the story. ****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IF I DID DO YOU THINK TEEN TITANS GO WOULD STILL BE ON._**

* * *

_*TERRA'S CAVE*_

As a bright light filled the empty cave, a loud cracking sound was heard, a statue once mourned over was falling apart. As the pieces slowly fell off standing in that statues place was a blond girl with blue eyes. As she looked around she yelled out "BEAST BOY, ROBIN, STARFIRE, CYBORG where are you guys? I'm not stone anymore, at least that effect wore off within the week. Right? Guys where are you? Thinking to herself she had decided to go to Titans tower and see if they were all there. As she walked out, another figure seemingly rose out of the shadows. "So it seems Terra is back" said the figure and disappeared from sight.

* * *

*_TITANS TOWER, BB P.O.V.*_

As the sun rose from the horizon, you could faintly see some one on the roof. In reality there were two people on the roof taking in the beauty of the rising sun. as one turned to face the other, oblivious to the shocking fact that their hair was actually purple and her skin seemed gray, he just smiled and turned his attention back to the rising sun. "It seemed though it was only yesterday that they were at each others throats," he thought to himself, "and now we are actually friends." Of course it was a shaky relationship, but that was how he liked it. She still would refuse to smile and target him with sarcastic remarks and he would annoy her to death trying to get her to smile. He knew she liked it even if she never let it show, and it were moments like these were he could finally show her how nice he could be. Oh if only she knew how he loved her, next to Terra, Terra looked like a toad. Her beautifully craved face was one for a goddess, her figure could drive men mad, and she had the sweetest smile, if only he could see it more often. As they sat there enjoying the moment he could only wonder what was going through her mind right now.

* * *

*_Raven P.O.V.*_

While we sat there watching the sun set, I could only think of how much she loved the changeling next to her. She longed to read his mind and see what he was thinking, but for some reason she couldn't no matter how hard she would try something would always push her away. So instead she decided to think of their relationship, finally they were friends. She had stopped flinging him out of windows and began to share more moments like this. In return he would stop trying so hard to get her to laugh and she could actually see some of the hardships he had to face in his life growing. Turning to look at him she could not help, but notice how after years of waiting and Robin's training, combined to chase away his old scrawny and short self, leading to a tall, lean man. A leaned my head onto his shoulder, I could feel him placing his head onto mine. Sighing we watched the last of the colors fade into the beautiful blue of the morning. gathering my courage I looked right at him, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Before I could do anything of the sort, a rock floated it way up to us and on it was a young blond. gasping I knew instantly who it was, with a heavy sadness in my heart I stood up and said one word "Terra."

* * *

** Haha cliffhanger sorry people but you will have to tune in next time to see what happens next. Simply is out peace.**


	2. Drowning

**Ok sorry if it was not clear to anyone in the first chapter I know I made a few mistakes, and I will fix them soon. Beast boy and Raven are not a couple, they love each other yes, but the other doesn't know. At this moment they are just friends. I would like to thank my brain for creating this idea. and now on with the story. ****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOT I REPEAT OWN TT DON'T BELIEVE AND I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE_**** IN.**

* * *

"Terra"

She was back, and I knew the changeling would probably fall for her again. As I stood up suddenly my heart shattered, watching my chance to tell the green boy how I have felt for him. Masking my hurt I walked over to the unwelcome Geomancer and instantly bristled with rage.

"Traitor," I growled, as I narrowed my eyes. My fists clenched and sparking with dark energy, as I slipped into my shell once more.

"Witch," she replied. "Good she didn't forget me," I think to myself, as her fists begin to glow a yellow color.

Before either one of us could take one step towards each other, a certain green changeling noticed the fighting stance we each took. "GUYS," he yelled "NO FIGHTING."

As we looked at him and then each other, I straighten back up and the black energy surrounding my fists faded away, as I got control over my powers once again. Terra on the other hand just glared at me, as I turned to go down stairs to prevent a fight, a slab of concrete flew towards my head at a dangerous speed. Sensing her intentions before the attack I ducked sharply and turned around

. Looking right at Terra, the changeling seemed to be in shock at what just happened. As I slowly stood back up I hit the distress signal on my communicator. Turning to face her, my black energy began to spark up around my fists and I got to into my fighting stance. Suddenly the concrete under my feet began to crumble, not fazed at all I just began to hover over the hole. I wanted to attack so badly it almost hurt, but I held back for fear of hitting the changeling. He just stood there looking back and forth between us. Oh how I longed to know what he was thinking.

Terra noticing my gaze decided to take advantage of my momentary distraction at sent a huge boulder right at me. As it hit my right side I was flung off the roof and into the water, pulling myself back the surface, Terra made a stone prison and began to push me down further into the water. I couldn't chant my mantra so summon enough power to break free. As the water went over my head I could feel my cracked ribs shift a bit, making me cry out in pain, and letting my last breathe out. My lungs screamed for air was I was pushed deeper and deeper into the ocean. When my stone prison finally fell I was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness. Closing my eyes I let one thought fill my head, "Garfield," I thought, "I love you." The last thing I felt before I finally passed out was a hand wrap around me.

* * *

BB POV

I watched in horror as Terra flung the girl I secretly loved into the water, running over to the edge of the roof I look over and saw Raven break the surface of the water. Breathing a sigh of relief, I started towards terra when I saw what looked like a stone prison trap raven and begin to force her back down into the water.

Ready to jump over the roof to save her, Terra stopped me. Pushing her aside I run towards were I saw Raven. When suddenly a wall appeared right in front of me, glaring at Terra, I could feel the beast begging to be let out. Before I could do anything rash the titans burst through the door. Surprise evident on their face I yelled "Terra's trying to drown Raven." Anger quickly replaced their surprise and they charged at Terra.

With Terra distracted I jumped into the water morphing into a sword fish to attempt to reach Raven as fast as I could. Finding her near the bottom I morphed back into myself and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulled her to the surface taking notice of her closed eyes and limp body, finally breaking the surface Raven did not stir one bit. That worried me pulling her to shore I could see a knocked out Terra, and a worried Starfire. Laying Raven down into the sand I check for her pulse and breathing. She wasn't breathing and her pulse was weak. "Star get Cyborg, Raven's not breathing." Suddenly thankful for all those first aid lessons, I begin to perform CPR, not a moment after I told Star to get Cy, he appeared. Raven still wasn't breathing so we rushed her to the med bay, while Terra had to deal with an angry Starfire. Setting her down onto the bed I began to help Cyborg mend her broken ribs. Finally done I sat next to her waiting for her to wake up.


	3. Not The End

**Ok it's the weekend and I have bad news I won't be able to post Terra's return once week anymore due to school. Though if I manage to get at least 5 reviews a chapter I'll see what I can do. Otherwise Terra's return will be posted every week and half or so Sorry. Good news the end is soon I have the ending planned out and I should be done with this in two months. Be happy I wasn't going to drag it out like "The Only One" my other story. "The Secret" shall be off hiatus soon and "The Perfect Replica" and I have a great chapter for you. Now on with the story!**

* * *

As I sat next to Raven I had a lot of thinking to do. Terra was back and she wanted me, but she just almost killed my best friend who I just so happen to like. Now Raven, who I have been in love with since the day I met her, was in a coma and isn't healing herself for a reason. What am I going to do? I went through a puppy love stage with her, but my heart belongs to Raven, that is if she will accept me. Oh how I wished I knew what was going through her mind and why wasn't she healing herself. I tortured between going to see Terra and taking care of Raven.

Just then Robin walked in, "Bb I know you want to stay with Raven, but you need to change, take a shower, eat, sleep, and talk to Terra. She has been asking for you and Star's too mad to try to be civil with her. So please go and try, I'll stay with Raven while you do that and you can sleep in the med bay." Robin pleaded.

Ha the boy wonder begging for my help, what an interesting turns of events. If I wasn't so caught up with Raven and Terra I would have laughed.

"Sure Robin, get give me a minute." I ask.

"Ok just please do what I told you to do." He said and stood by the med bay doors to give me some privacy. As I turn my attention to Raven.

"Please get better." I ask and leave to swap with Robin.

I went to my room to grab a set of clothes and a towel, then I go to take a shower and after I'm done changing, I went to make myself a big salad sandwich with tofu on the side. In the common room I could see Terra sitting on one side of the couch and Starfire on the other side glaring at her. Star was never usually this angry with people even if they did attempt to kill one of us, but it was as if Star knew something about Terra and she didn't like it. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge door making the two girls look at me.

Terra smiled and came to hug me, but quickly stopped when Starfire narrowed her eyes even more. Then she shrugged and gave me a big hug.

"Beast boy, thank god you came to rescue me, Starfire was looking at me like she wanted to kill me." Terra exclaimed, before Starfire butted in.

"Oh Terra I don't want to kill you, I just want to throw you into space where you can freeze to death." She said smiling cruelly. Someone should really talk to Star about that; I think Raven has been rubbing off on her a bit too much.

"Um … Star you know we can't let you do that." I tell her

"I know, but I wish I could that Cholbarg nacatino hawanion caliba thalinea aatolo hdat," she began to cuss in tamerainan.

"Um ok well I'm going to eat and then I want to speak to you Terra about what you did to Raven this morning." I tell her, but she didn't look fazed at all, instead she looked kind of smug when she remembered how she almost drowned Raven. Starfire caught this look and sprang towards her, but before she could reach her Cyborg caught her in his grip and told her something in her ear. Starfire's glowing eyes faded and were replaced by a look of worry and concern. She quickly left the common room and went to what looked like the med bay.

I shoot Cyborg a concerned glance and he mouthed to me 'I'll tell you later' with that he turned and left. Shooting a glare towards Terra, what was with everyone, it was like Terra was some whore and they didn't like it.

I continued to make my sandwich and soon I was done.

"So Terra, why did you attack Raven, she was leaving and you freaking throw a freaking boulder at her!" I asked.

Terra didn't look scared or sad or regretful, no she looked happy, smug that she had attacked Raven. "I don't like her Beast boy and you saw the glare she gave me." She says.

"But that gives you no right to attack her; she was leaving and trying to avoid a fight. Then you attack her out of nowhere. What was with you, attacking her and no you didn't stop when you threw her into the water. No you continue to drown her and now she is in a coma because of you." I yell at her.

"She's a witch Beast boy, she had you under some sort of spell and she still does." She yells back. In my eyes Terra wasn't standing there anymore, this wasn't the Terra I had liked; no this was some sort of monster. Even if Raven should regret me, I would never go back to her; no more I was done with her.

"What do you mean a spell, Raven would never do that." I yell.

"She put a spell on you to make you love her and not me, don't you see, because she knows no one could even like a demon like her." She replies.

How could Terra say something like that, I don't even know if Raven even liked me. I was enraged now I knew why the others were so mad with her. I didn't even want to be anywhere near her.

"Well you're wrong Terra; Raven is like a sister to all of us. She was their when we needed someone to pull us from the dump. She stood by us throughout the years even when she was tempted by the things she wanted the most. She gave up so much for us and we had all loved her like family. She isn't the monster here Terra, you are." I growl.

Then a loud siren sounded and my heart stopped. We only use that siren when someone was in critical condition. I ran to the med bay and saw Cyborg scramble to stabilize Raven's heart rate, then like that silence. Raven's heart had stopped beating, my heart dropped, this couldn't be happening to Raven.

"No Raven." I scream holding her hand, "You have to hold on please Raven I can't lose you. Not yet." I say. I felt so guilty; I wanted to tell her so much, like how I loved her, and how I wanted to be with her, she could die on me like this. Cyborg ran trying restart her heart.

"1, 2, 3 CLEAR, 1, 2, 3 CLEAR, 1, 2, 3 Clear." He yelled the third time he did it, Her heart began to beat again.

We were all so relieved; Starfire had broken down and was now able to look at her friend. Robin breathed a sigh of relief and was comforting Star. Cyborg was stabilizing her and I was holding her. The only one who wasn't at all happy was Terra, who followed me to the med bay was scowling.

I looked at her, "Terra I suggest you leave before I give Starfire permission to do what she wants to do with you." I growl, while Star looks up, silently begging me to let her throw Terra into space. Terra's eyes widened then narrowed "Fine," she yelled, "But you all will pay for this." With that she left, and everyone was happy to see her go. But this was not going to be the last we will see oh her I knew that as I fell asleep holding Ravens hand.

* * *

**So how did you like that, this is not the end, but I will make a sequel for this at a later point. For now enjoy the story, and if everything goes right tomorrow night a new chapter of "The Only One" should be up. Tune in next time. bye**


	4. Authors Note

**Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but I think I might put an end to Terra's Return. It hasn't been turning out the way I wanted it to be and I can't focus on it. I may come back to at a later date, but for now I'm scraping the idea. The good news in this, is that now I can start producing some other stories I wanted to write, but was too busy with The Only One and Terra's Return. These will be up soon and I have a chapter for The Only One coming out soon. Thank you for understanding and go check out my first one-shot.**

**-SimplyaCritic**


End file.
